parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Teen Loud Girls
Cast (You can finish) * Master Shake - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Meatwad - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Frylock - Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Carl - Aladdin * Dr. Weird - Mozenrath (Aladdin: The Series) * Steve - Barnaby (Babes in Toyland) * Ignignokt - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Err - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Oglethorp - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Emory - Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) * Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Willie Nelson - Elliot (Open Season) * MC Pee Pants - Jocktopus (Fish Hooks) * Satan - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) * Insanoflex - Old Fingerhead (Ratboy Genius) * Chicken Bittle - Mushu (Mulan) * Time Lincoln - Matt (Cyberchase) * Javier - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) * CIA Agents - Riff and Skozz (Rock Dog) * Giant Poodle - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Walter Melon - Bull (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Ol' Drippy - Donkey (Shrek) * Neil Peart - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Hand Banana - Banana (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) * Www.yzzerdd.com - Llort (A Troll In Central Park) * Space Ghost - Gonzo (The Muppets) * The Creditor - Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Terry - Harry (Home Alone) * Dante - Marv (Home Alone) * Rudy - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Hairy Bus - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Rabbot - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mermaid - Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) * Allen - Tower (The Little Engine That Could) * Major Shake - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) * Bart Oates - * Napkin Lad - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * George Lowe - * Drewbacca - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) * 100 Monster - * Larry Miller - * George Washington - * Adolf Hitler - * Jubilee - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Knapsack - Margo (Despicable Me) * Mappy the Map - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Gypsy the GPS - Boo (Monsters Inc.) * Mothmonsterman - * Paul - * Lance/Rubberman - * Ultra Mega Chicken - * Dan - * Dolores - * Flargon - Captain K'Nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Dingle - Nurse Gazelle (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Merle - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * The Trees - * Zucotti Manicotti - Mr. Messy (The Mr. Men Show) * The Unbelievable Ron - Timon (The Lion King) * Bert Banana - King Julien (Madagascar) * Mortimer Mango - Maurice (Madagascar) * Tammy Tangerine - Lupe (Ferdinand) * Happy Time Harry - Howie (Almost Naked Animals) * Oog - * D.P. - Spongebob Squarepants * Skeeter - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Brownie-Monsters - * Night Wolf - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Romulox - * Freda - * Mind Mosquito - * Mr. Wongburger - * Rice Mascots - * Boost Mobile - * BillyWitchDoctor.com - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Dr. Zord - * Danny - * The Doctor - * Boxy Brown - Poop (The Emoji Movie) * Bryan - * eHelmet A.I. - * Markula - * Squirrely - Dante (Coco) * Dewey and Vanessa - Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Homeless Guy - * The Flesh Train - * Nathan Scott Phillips - * Uncle Cliff - * Bill - * Zingo - * Zaffy - * Zarfonius - * Wise and All-Knowing Bush - * Zorf - * Ezekial - Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Zakk Wylde - * Black Mountain Scorpain Hoedown Bluegrass Experience Gang - * The Creator - * The Ghost - Ice King (Adventure Time) * Dumbassahedratron - * Wisdom Cube - * Travis of the Cosmos - * Robositter - * Sheila - * Dirtfoot - * Terrance - * Mr. Sparkles - * Christopher Lambert - Soos (Gravity Falls) Gallery The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud as Master Shake Luan.png|Luan Loud as Meatwad Luna Loud.PNG|Luna Loud as Frylock Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Carl Lord Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath as Dr. Weird Babes-in-toyland-1961-bolger.jpg|Barnaby as Steve Professor Ratigan as The Great Rigatoni.png|Ratigan as Ignignokt Fidget the Bat.png|Fidget as Err Lord Hater.jpg|Lord Hater as Oglethorp Peepers presentation.png|Peepers as Emory NEW Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future Elliot.jpg|Elliot as Willie Nelson Jocktopus.jpg|Jocktopus as MC Pee Pants Mr. Nezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Satan Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Chicken Bittle Matt (Cyberchase).jpg|Matt as Time Lincoln Gantu-1-.jpg|Captain Gantu as Javier Riff and skozz rock dog.png|Riff and Skozz as CIA Agents Kismet-1.jpg|Kismet as Giant Poodle Bull_Sharkowski.jpg|Bull as Walter Melon Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Ol' Drippy Skunk.jpg|Skunk as Neil Peart Banana.png|Banana as Hand Banana King Llort.jpg|Llort as Www.yzzerdd.com Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Space Ghost Don Lino As Dad.jpeg|Don Lino as the Creditor Harry & Marv.jpeg|Harry and Marv as Terry and Dante Chum Chum.jpg|Chum Chum as Rudy Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as the Hairy Bus Snowball.jpg|Snowball as Rabbot Melman.jpg|Melman Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|and Gloria as Mermaid Tower.jpg|Tower as Allen Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud as Major Shake Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Napkin Lad Duke Weaselton.jpeg|Duke Weaselton as Drewbacca Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Jubilee Margo Posing.png|Margo as Knappy the Knapsack Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Mappy the Map Boo.jpg|Boo as Gypsy the GPS Captain knuckles.png|Captain K'Nuckles as Flargon Nurse Gazelle.jpg|Nurse Gazelle as Dingle Flapjack.png|Flapjack as Merle Mr. Messy.jpg|Mr. Messy as Zucotti Manicotti Timon.png|Timon as the Unbelievable Ron King Julien as Dweeb.jpg|King Julien as Bert Banana Maurice 01.jpg rgb.jpg|Maurice as Mortimer Mango Lupe the Goat.png|Lupe as Tammy Tangerine Howie.jpg|Howie as Happy Time Harry SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as D.P. Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Skeeter Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Night Wolf King Louie the Orangutan.jpg|King Louie as BillyWitchDoctor.com Poop.jpg|Poop as Boxy Brown Dante coco.png|Dante as Squirrely Work bugs in the job.png|Bugs Bunny as Dewey Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Vanessa The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily Loud as Ezekiel Ice King as Grolem 13.png|Ice King as the Ghost Soos.jpg|Soos as Christopher Lambert Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Spoofs Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force TV Spoofs